


弱水

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 混乱邪恶女和（？）中立男的新点子。只想记录一台车，背后的故事不是我不想写实在是懒得【？】





	弱水

海梁看着他，像看着一张照片生动起来。  
鸣煜在衣帽架旁脱去外套，里面是雪白的衬衫，皮质枪套交叉分割，绷出折纸般的皱纹。卡扣解开的同时，他松开肺部，对着落地窗外的巡逻机长舒一口气。  
海梁撑着床垫坐起来：“我先去洗澡。”她无视了男人松懈下来、准备互动的肌肉动作，擦肩走进盥洗室。  
待她关上门，鸣煜才继续解扣子。他跟着走进雾气弥漫的玻璃门，留下一双整齐靠墙的皮鞋。

海梁的头发边吸水边任水珠滚动，鸣煜挺直在角落，仰头往脖子上抹出泡沫。他走过去，和女人共用喷头，海梁则腾出一只手挤满洗发露，伸出脖子开始洗头。鸣煜知道她很怕冷，洗澡时，必须随时被热水冲着身体，即使是在夏天。所以，他很少有机会单独享用喷头，热水总和她柔滑的皮肤一同出现。他习惯性地伸手去抚摸，从后背到翘起的屁股，手法逐渐由按压变成抓握，然后拍打。  
“你有事吗？”她突然直起身，仰头冲下泡沫。  
“没事。”  
“我有事。”海梁张嘴灌了一口洗澡水，然后吐到脚边，“我不会再来动力翼装飞行连队了。”  
“那我们还可以见面吗？”  
“随时可以。”  
海梁最后洗了下外阴，走出淋浴间。鸣煜还想问，但随之响起的吹风机打断了他。后背的隐痛又开始发作，他咬着牙，用力拉伸一下。

“鸣煜，你又出任务了吗？”  
镜子里映出一双模糊的红眼。鸣煜抬起下巴，摸着脸上一个细微的疤痕：“嗯，没有，只是想带在身上，安全一点。最近挺乱的。”  
“你身上有血腥味。”  
“你吃过饭了吗？”  
“我不饿。”  
“我刚好。”  
海梁关了吹风，揽过鸣煜，在洗手台前开始接吻。男人的侧脸随拨头发的动作完全显现出来，她闭着眼，不断挑拨对方的口腔，湿润的水声翻出闷哼，显得她很满足。鸣煜抬起她手臂搭在脖子上，弯腰抱起，依旧是挺直地走出浴室，把她放回刚才躺着的地方，随后爬上去，伏在她身上咬住脖子，一只手和她十指相扣，另一手盖住脸颊。

做过一次，海梁就知道了鸣煜的套路，但鸣煜从来不知道海梁的脾气。她可能一声不吭，也可能缩成一团，大部分时候和现在一样，手指插进头发发出阵阵呻吟。有次他刚插进去没多久，她就爬起来穿衣服，好不容易压住枪问，她却说我不想做了，当然我还是想做，不过更想看你做不了爱的反应。哈哈，你居然一点都没急，你好酷。  
鸣煜想到这，舔弄肚脐的动作更灵巧几分，并猛地将两根手指插进阴道。海梁双腿一颤，嗓音溢出急促的哀求。鸣煜埋下头，手指和舌尖集中刺激着狭小的下体，一阵阵尖锐的快感让海梁挺直了背，毫无章法地抓向他的任何部位。  
感到她快到了，鸣煜把她翻过来，让她背对自己抬起屁股。他继续拨弄着阴蒂，一边探出身去够床头的避孕套。  
手指接触锯齿的瞬间，鸣煜猛地压了上去。海梁的阴唇被完全掰开，他的指尖就在最敏感的那点上微弱地挠动。她尖叫着挣脱了脖后发际的撕咬，可濒临边缘的高潮依然像被掐住的呼吸一样折磨着她。她的眼眶发热，感受到压在身上的男人正偏着头，咬住包装一角用力扯开。他的阴茎顶住臀瓣，夹在两人之间，湿润的龟头仍旧与阴唇保持着很安全的距离。他游刃有余地兼顾着刺激和保护对方，几乎没有被打断的间隙，坚实的肉棒就整根没入，直抵花心。  
爽快的插入让鸣煜禁不住喘息，他的汗水顺着额头滴在海梁头顶，一刻不停地驰骋着。海梁已经失去控制了，耳畔沉重的呼吸，身体沉重的压迫，鸣煜将他的气质倾注而下，灌入她不知所往的内心。  
“鸣煜，鸣煜……”剩下的力气只够喊出他的名字，然后就是一片空白的叫喊，和热病一样的战栗。  
鸣煜放缓了动作。他总会在某个节点，像探照灯一样仔细地感受每一寸甬道包裹的滋味，这是他的性癖。这时，离他的高潮还有很久，海梁瘫软在枕头上，将他的一只手拉向乳房。  
“不用急，我不会跑的。我让你做够。”  
海梁湛蓝的头发铺在脸上，露出一只更灰一点的眼睛。  
“嗯。”  
他糊弄一声，依然按自己的喜好加快了速度。他从来不知道她的眼睛里会藏多少即兴的谎言。  
“是不是只有我才能容忍你？”  
“你觉得呢？”她扭过头一笑。  
“你在骗我。”  
“你很好骗。”  
海梁说完，鸣煜都笑了。他们慢吞吞地熬到海梁又高潮了两次才结束，中间屡次走神，想起自己的事情。

“这个你还要吗？”  
鸣煜把完成使命的避孕套摘下。海梁皱着眉，好像有点纠结：  
“算了，扔掉吧。”  
“好。”  
鸣煜腰酸背痛地下了床，身后冷不丁传来一声冷笑，像尖刀扎穿了心脏：  
“你把自己也扔掉吧！你现在就走！”  
“为什么？”  
鸣煜回过头去。海梁正拿他的枪指着自己，子弹装满了，也上好了膛。她盘着腿，看不出是什么情绪在混乱。  
“你走吧。”  
他没有动。避孕套受到抛弃，掉进床尾的垃圾桶。  
“海梁，我有一件事想告诉你。”  
海梁放下枪，等他发言。  
“我们接下来的任务，就是去抓捕你哥哥。”  
海梁不说话。  
“我说完了。让我进去洗一下可以吗？”  
“我妈妈还活着吗？”  
鸣煜头也不回：“还活着。”  
大概一分钟以后鸣煜就出来了。海梁枪口对自己地把枪还回去，凝视着他一件件穿好衣服。这个男人又变得像来时那样凉薄，系紧枪带时，连那一下松弛的呼吸都没了。  
离开房间时鸣煜回看了一眼。海梁正蜷在床头抽烟，一口一口的，眼神里压制不住地涌出愤恨和紧张，那应该也是她不再飞行的原因。他还看出了一丝孩子气，和他们一起去奶茶店选糖分时一样的，简约的快乐。关系好了这么久，他也仅仅知道，遇到事情变动的海梁会本能地笑一下而已。不过，他也是只关注自己的人，实在是不想去猜她的想法。  
他感到自己眼角闪动了一下。他在内心祈祷着，最好被她解读成自己只是触景生情，想起了以前的回忆。


End file.
